Black Dragons
by Death Melody
Summary: "My real name is Mikan Azumi Yukihira." I have eight characters in here that are my own.
1. Chapter 1

Cataclysm. Havoc. Abyss. Obliterate. Scar. Those are the words that stand for CHAOS, and to be accepted by CHAOS, you need to have gone through one of these stages. CHAOS is a company who handles various groups of talented teenagers and adults to become famous and well known or work in the shadows, such as assassinating or shutting down companies that threaten CHAOS.

And one of these assassination groups is called Black Dragons.

Black Dragons is an elite group of assassins; they are the best in what they do. They would only do missions at night and would not leave a single trace of where they had been. The group consists of 5 girls and 4 boys, one girl being the leader of this group.

Girls ~

Myra Lancer

**Alice:** Speed

**Age:** 16

**Birth:** November 8

**Appearance:** Intense, bright, purple eyes and slightly wavy, short, silver hair. A creamy, light brown complexion.

**Tattoo:** Black dragon wrapped around left ankle

**Main job:** Retrieve (killing if needed)

**Personality:** The adorable type, talks most of the time and smiles a lot. When on missions, becomes completely quiet, face becomes neutral and talks if needed.

Velia Leta

**Alice:** Invisibility

**Age:** 16

**Birth:** February 25

**Appearance:** Onyx eyes and mid-length, black, straight hair. A pale complexion.

**Tattoo:** Black dragon on the back of the neck

**Main job:** Spying (killing if need)

**Personality:** The loud and boisterous type. When on missions, becomes dead quiet and presence is unknown, except to other members.

Pandora Aden

**Alice:** Explosion

**Age:** 17

**Birth:** August 12

**Appearance:** Electrifying green eyes and wavy, waist-length, fire red hair. Slightly tanned skin.

**Tattoo:** Black dragon on right thigh

**Main job:** Destroyer (kills if caught)

**Personality:** Mischievous and is always up and about. When on missions, becomes mildly serious.

Galina Ria

**Alice:** Water and Ice

**Age:** 17

**Birth:** July 20

**Appearance:** Electrifying blue eyes and waist-length, navy blue, wavy hair. Slightly tanned skin.

**Tattoo:** Black dragon encircles belly button

**Main job:** Interrogation and Disable (killing if needed)

**Personality:** Outgoing and always has energy to do something. When on missions, becomes calm and stoic.

Boys~

Ezra Loto

**Alice:** Mind control

**Age:** 17

**Birth:** May 5

**Appearance:** Light brown eyes and spiky brown hair. A pale complexion.

**Tattoo:** Right side of the neck

**Main job:** Interrogation (kills if victim needs to be killed), keeps the group in line.

**Personality:** Calm and caring. When on missions, becomes cold (emotionally of course) and mentally tortures victims.

Luke Reed

**Alice:** Laser and Speed

**Age:** 16

**Birth:** January 10

**Appearance:** Grey eyes and messy, dark green hair. Creamy brown complexion.

**Tattoo:** Black dragon on left waist.

**Main job:** Collector (kills if caught)

**Personality:** Irresponsible and goofy. When on missions, becomes serious and responsible with things entrusted to him.

Jair Brandi

**Alice:** Weapon

**Age:** 16

**Birth:** September 11

**Appearance:** Blue eyes with specks of green and messy blonde hair. Tanned complexion.

**Tattoo:** Black dragon on right chest

**Main job:** Eliminator

**Personality:** Goofy and loud. When on missions, becomes quiet and has no mercy when eliminating his victims.

Mason Aretas

**Alice:** Forge

**Age:** 17

**Birth:** June 8

**Appearance:** Gold eyes and spiky dark red hair. Slightly tanned complexion.

**Tattoo:** Black dragon between shoulder blades.

**Main job:** Invent/Forge (kills if caught)

**Personality:** Calm and doesn't talk a lot. When inventing, becomes very focused and does not like being disturbed.

Mikan Sakura/Leader

**Alice:** SEC and Nullification

**Age:** 16

**Birth:** May 16

**Appearance:** Hazel eyes and waist-length brown hair with blonde, a slightly tanned complexion.

**Tattoo:** Black dragon wrapped around both wrist. Starting from the wrist to mid-forearm.

**Main job:** Kill, lead missions, takes care of group.

**Personality:** Happy-go-lucky and seems carefree. When on missions, becomes ruthless and merciless.

* * *

"Damn! That job went way messier than I thought!" Jair said as soon as the group arrived back at their mansion-like condo.

"Ugh. I need a shower." Myra muttered while walking to the bathroom to fish out the remaining guts in her hair.

Pandora agreed with Myra. "I need a shower too." Pandora was covered with dirt and dust from head to toe.

"I need some pills." Galina groaned while walking to the kitchen cabinet and clutching her head from her headache. "Want some too Ezra?" Galina called out. "Sure. Thanks." Ezra called back from the sofa.

"Well I'm going to bed." Velia yawned, walking to her room and plopping down onto her bed. "I'm going to bed too." Luke agreed with Velia and also went to his room.

"I might as well head off to bed too Mikan. Good night." Mason said to Mikan and headed to his room. Mikan simply nodded, too tired to talk and also went to her room but managed to say "Good night guys." To the remaining members who she knew would go to sleep soon, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, sleep took over her.

**~ Afternoon ~**

The group started to wake up to the smell of their lunch (yes, they slept until lunch) being cooked by their leader. Pandora's head poked out of her room with a wide grin on her face "Mikan? Is that what I think I smell?" "What else?" Mikan asked back with a grin.

"Luuuuuuuunch!" Velia shouted out as she came running out of her room to sit at the dining table. As soon as the others heard her shout for lunch, Jair and Luke, Galina, Myra and Pandora ran to their seats with Mason and Ezra walking to the table.

"Ok guys, I've cooked us California rolls, fried chicken, grilled salmon and ribs." Mikan said clapping her hands together and smiling sweetly. As she sat down, the tension around the table dramatically thickened, their facial expressions becoming serious and eyes narrowed. After about a minute of staring, everyone's hands bolted at lightning speed for the food they want. In less than thirty seconds they had food on their plate, laughing at how serious they always become when food's around. "Let's dig in!"

**After lunch~**

"Do you guys want another mission tonight or do you want those overseas missions?" Mikan asked. They were currently in the lounge sitting on their huge couch they have and doing their own things.

"We should do an overseas job again." Luke suggested and everyone agreed, remembering that they have not done an overseas mission in quite a while and thinking that it would be nice to be away from the company for a while.

"I'll go tell the boss. Be back in a few."

_Knock knock_

"Come in." A kind and gentle voice replied. Mikan opened the door and sat down on the couch. "What can I do for you Mikan?" Elaine Sakura, the boss of CHAOS and Mikan's aunt said. Being half French and half Japanese, gives her bright cerulean eyes and brown hair with hints of blonde.

"My group would like to have an overseas job." Mikan stated, her eyes already telling her aunt what job she wants.

"_*Sigh* _I guess it is time to settle the score." Elaine brought out a document and handed it to her.

"Just be careful. If you need backup call me straight away." Elaine handed her a small device and looked at her with sad eyes.

"I will aunty. We'll be fine. Goodbye." Mikan hugged her aunty and ran back to their mansion-like condo.

"I wonder where we're going." Galina muttered.

"I got it!" Mikan exclaimed when she barged into the room, grabbing everyone's attention. They formed a circle around their coffee table and Mikan opened the document and set it in the middle where everyone can see. Once they read the name Kuonji, their heads snapped up to look at their leader with worried eyes, but Mikan just gave them a reassuring smile and they went back to reading.

"Well then. I guess we're going to Japan." Galina said with a smirk **(they all know each others past).**

"Plane tickets?" Mikan asked Ezra. "Way ahead of you." Ezra said, holding up nine plane tickets for Japan. "Next flight is in three hours." Galina answered Mikan's unsaid question. "Ok. The academy's already been informed of our arrival, now let's pack." Mikan said.

* * *

"We're finally here in Japan!" Velia squealed. "So Mikan. How does it feel to be back here after ten years?" Ezra nudged her shoulder. "Everything feels the same, but at the same time, different. Know what I mean?" Mikan had a soft smile on her face. "Yeah. I do."

Then they saw someone with blonde hair and purple eyes with a feminine face running towards them. When the group laid eyes on him when he was closer, they all thought the same thing. GAY.

"You must be the new kids, am I right?" he asked cheerily. "That's right." Mikan replied with equal cheerfulness. "Oh, my name's Narumi Anjo but you can call me Narumi and it just so happens to be that you are all in my class!" Narumi enthusiastically told them and twirled at the end. "That's wonderful!" Mikan faked her enthusiasm.

"Are you gay?" Pandora suddenly asked. Yup, just leave it to her to ask the bold questions. "Oh no no no, I'm straight." Narumi answered, smile never faltering. Then everyone's jaw dropped, surprised that he was straight.

"Shall we then go now to the Academy?" "Yes." Mikan said. They headed for the limo waiting outside the airport doors; once they were in they were taken to the academy.

"Whoa. This place is huge!" Jair said in awe. "We have four forests, four buildings, which are separated into the Elementary, Middle, High School and the Main Office building. And a Town." Narumi explained.

"You have a town in there?" Galina and Luke simultaneously asked incredulously.

"The students don't graduate until they're twenty." Narumi added. They nodded, understanding why.

"Let's head to your dorms." Narumi led the way and said that there were no students at this time because they are all in their classes. "Oh yeah. The High School Principal connected your rooms so it's like a condo in there with nine rooms and their own bathrooms and here is the key. Meet me at class 2B in thirty minutes and wait outside the door until I give you the signal. Ja ne!" Narumi skipped to his classroom.

When Mikan opened the door, their room was huge; it even has a second storey. Their rooms, the lounge, the kitchen and a bathroom were downstairs and upstairs were the music, inventing and weapons room. Mikan knew by using her X-Ray vision Alice that she stole.

"This place is awesome!" all of them shouted. "There's also a music, inventing and weapons room upstairs." Mikan informed them. They all went to their rooms to get changed, they wore the summer uniform, despite the cold winter air, finding the winter uniform too constricting.

"We have fifteen minutes. I need to talk to the High School Principle." Mikan went out and they followed her.

**Few minutes later ~**

_Knock knock_

"Come in." A voice said. "Hello Uncle." Mikan greeted. The HSP's eyes grew wide upon seeing his niece. "Mikan! It's been so long since I've seen you!" he ran up to her and hugged her tight. "Hmm. It seems like Auntie's been informing you of how I've been, considering how you weren't that surprised to see that I'm here and also connecting our rooms together, you're only surprised on how I look like now." Mikan smirked when she was free from the hug. "You're as observant as your aunt tells me, and yes, and you look just like your mother." He smiled at her. "Now go. You've got five minutes till Narumi introduces you." "Bye Uncle." Mikan skipped out the door and found her friends waiting.

"Let's go. And if you're worrying about introducing yourselves to my Uncle, don't bother, he already knows you." Mikan walked and talked. "Well that was a waste of time worrying." Mason said.

At the door ~

"So we just wait here?" Pandora asked. "You can come in now." They heard a cheery voice through the door. "Not anymore." Myra said and they all walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

The class was waiting for the new kids to come, excited to know what they look like. When the door opened, they were awe struck. The new students were beautiful. The boys looked like gods and the girls looked like goddesses (refer to chapter 1 for their appearance). "Introduce yourselves." Narumi urged.

"Hi! I'm Myra Lancer. I'm 16 and I have the Speed Alice." Myra said with a cute smile at the end, making the boys blush and the girls squeal because of her cuteness.

"Name's Velia Leta. I'm 16 and I have the Invisibility Alice." Velia said a little too loudly.

"I'm Pandora Aden. 17 and I have the Explosion Alice." Pandora energetically introduced herself.

"Galina Ria. 17 and I have the Water and Ice Alice." Just like Pandora, she introduced herself energetically.

"I'm Ezra Loto. 17 and I have the Mind Control Alice." Ezra kindly introduced himself.

"The name's Luke Reed. 16 and I have the Laser and Speed Alice." Luke cheerfully introduced himself.

"The name's Jair Brandi. 16 and I have the Weapon Alice." Just like Luke, he introduced himself cheerfully.

"Mason Aretas. 17 and I have the Forge Alice." Mason calmly introduced himself. The girls swooned and squealed at the boys.

"Mikan Sakura. 16 and I have the SEC and Nullification Alice." Mikan cheerfully introduced herself.

"Any questions?" Narumi asked.

"Why are you wearing the summer uniform and aren't you cold?" A student asked.

"We found the winter uniform too constricting and no, we're not cold." Pandora answered. They gave them questioning looks as to why they're not cold but Pandora just shrugged it off.

"Why do you have tattoos?"

"That's a secret." Ezra answered with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Aren't you scared of Mikan? I mean, she could steal your Alice anytime." Another asked.

"Why would we be scared of Mikan? We've been together for 8 years." Velia answered.

"She's got perfect control of her Alices." Mason piped in.

"We trust her a lot." Pandora said.

"And we've been like a family since then." Luke commented lastly. Their answers got the class curious about their past.

"Can you tell us one thing about yourselves?" Anna and Nonoko asked.

"I like running, you know in sports and stuff." Myra.

"I like sneaking up on people." Velia.

"I like to hear the sound of things exploding or breaking, basically loud noises." Pandora.

"I like cold things obviously, coz of my Alices." Galina.

"I like being ahead of things." Ezra.

"I like laser lights." Luke.

"I like shiny things." Jair.

"I like inventing." Mason.

Then the group looked at Mikan and Mikan mouthed the words _my name_, they gave her an 'are-you-sure' look, but Mikan just gave them a reassuring smile.

"My real name is Mikan Azumi Yukihira." The class was surprised to know that Mikan Sakura wasn't her real name.

"If you're last name is Yukihira, are you related to the HSP?" Koko asked.

"Yup." Mikan replied.

After returning from the surprise another student asked a question.

"Are you single?"

"Yes." All of them simultaneously answered, then the class started screaming questions at them about being their girlfriend/boyfriend. Except for one, and that is none other than Luna Koizumi, already not liking the girls, especially Mikan.

"You think you're all that? You think that you can beat me, Luna Koizumi, in sports, beauty and popularity?" Luna scoffed, a hand to her chest. The class went quiet, watching how the new students would react to Luna. The group stayed quiet, thinking the same thing. Attention whore.

Luna being Luna, took their silence as a way of apologizing. "No need to give me a silent apology, I'm sure everyone wants to hear what you have to s-" Luna was cut short by Luke. "I'm hungry." "Yeah, me too." Pandora agreed, the class giggled at this. No one has ever treated Luna like this, except Hotaru and Natsume.

"Narumi-sensei, we'll be in our dorm for breakfast, we'll be back for lunch. It was nice meeting all of you. Goodbye." Mikan said and they went back to their dorms. Natsume smirked at the scene and Hotaru and the rest of the gang became interested in them.

* * *

"Food time!" Luke, Jair, Velia and Pandora shouted, raiding the fridge already.

"Don't eat everything. Remember what happened when Mikan doesn't get food?" Ezra warned. They froze, remembering exactly what happened when Mikan didn't get to have any food, she would create illusions of body parts right before they take the spoon into their mouth. They shivered at the memory and returned some food back in the fridge, especially Mikan's dango, dead or alive; no one gets away with eating one of Mikan's dango.

**Time skip ~**

Lunch ~

"So we're having lunch by that Sakura tree?" Galina asked. "Yup." Mikan replied as they walked towards the tree. "How did you even find it?" Luke asked. "I found it when we were walking to the dorms." Mikan replied, taking her lunch out and her dango.

With the gang ~

"Don't you think those new students are quite mysterious and cool?" Anna asked. "Yup, especially when they ignored Luna." Koko grinned. "Yeah. That's never happened before." Kitsuneme added. "They're interesting." Ruka said and everyone agreed.

They headed for the Sakura tree where they normally have lunch. As they got closer, they found the new students sitting by the tree, with Mikan leaning on the trunk.

"You're on our spot." Natsume glared at them. "Oh sorry. We didn't know. We'll be going now." Mikan apologized, they got up but before leaving, Mikan asked them their names.

"I'm Anna Umenomiya." "And I'm Nonoko Ogasawara." They smiled at Mikan.

"Kokoro Yome, but you can call me Koko." Koko gave her a goofy grin. "I'm Kitsuneme, but you can call me Kitsu." He gave a grin identical to Koko's. Mikan giggled at the two boys, "You look like twins." She said with a cute smile, making the two boys blush. "I'm Mochiage, but you can call me Mochu and that's Sumire Shouda." Mochu said pointing to a green haired girl. "Excuse me, but I am very capable of introducing myself. I'm Sumire Shouda, as this jerk just said." Sumire said, annoyed at Mochu, Mikan just simply smiled. "I'm Yuu Tobita but everyone calls me Iinchou because I'm the class rep." Yuu introduced himself. "I'm Ruka Nogi and this is Natsume Hyuuga." Ruka pointed to Natsume. "Hn." He replied. "And that's Hotaru Imai." Ruka pointed to a stoic faced girl.

"It's nice meeting all of you, we'll be heading off now." The group was going to the Northern Forest. "Wait! You're heading for the Northern Forest. No one's allowed in there because it's too dangerous." Nonoko informed them. "Really?" Galina asked with a twinkle in her eyes from hearing that the forest was dangerous.

Anna nodded. "Anyone who goes in there always comes out wounded." "Don't worry. We're very capable of taking care of ourselves." Myra said, trying to ease both of their worried faces, and they disappeared into the forest.

"Should we follow them?" Yuu asked. "Let's go." Hotaru said, curious about the group. "Let's go Natsume, I know you have nothing else to do so you might as well come with us." Ruka reasoned. "Fine." They got up and ran after the group, keeping their distance just enough where they could hear what they're saying.

"Mikan, we're being followed." Mason said. The gang froze, surprised to know that they've been found out. "Just let them be." Mikan said and started walking again.

"So this is the so called dangerous forest huh?" Velia sarcastically asked when they came to a clearing.

"It's anything but dangerous." Luke spoke.

"Maybe I could make this my bombing ground." Pandora muttered to herself.

"If you did make this your bombing ground, you'd blow up the whole forest." Mikan said, giving her a look.

"True." Pandora agreed.

_Crunch_

"Who's there?" Mikan demanded in a _very _hard tone, making the others alert and looked at the direction of the noise. "Well well well. What do we have here?" Persona smirked, stepping out of the trees. Upon seeing Persona, Natsume was ready to pounce on him if he hurt them.

"Rei!?" Mikan's voice involuntarily raised when she saw Persona, the rest of the group relaxed, knowing whom it was. Persona stiffened, not being called by that name in a long time and from not seeing Mikan.

"Mikan!?" Persona also asked in disbelief, also taking his mask off. "I haven't seen you, in what? Nine years? You've grown so much." Persona hugged his little sister, with Mikan doing the same thing. "I know right! And the last time I saw you, you were in average clothing, and now, what's with the get up?" Mikan pulled away asking, quirking an eyebrow. "I've known for nine years that you were gonna come here and do your stuff, so I decided, well more like ordered, to play a part in this game." Persona explained. "Aunty told you three years ago, didn't she?" "Yup." Came the reply. "I thought so."

"Anyway, you guys must be the group?" Persona asked, turning to the group.

"That's right!" Myra cheerily answered.

"Let me guess. You're Myra." Persona pointed out, receiving a nod. "And you, with the red hair, is Pandora. And next is Velia, Galina, Ezra, Mason, Luke and Jair." They smiled, telling him he's right.

"Hey guys! It's Luke's birthday tomorrow, we should have a party and me and Mikan have the merchandise hidden in the fridge." Galina wriggled her eyebrows and smiled deviously at the mention of merchandise.

"No way! I can't believe you got the stuff!" Jair almost yelled out disbelievingly.

"We have our ways." Mikan said proudly. "Is this merchandise what I think it is?" Persona raised a brow. "Heck yea it is!" Pandora cheered.

"You guys can come out you know." Mason called out to the gang who was hiding behind a nearby bush. They came out awkwardly, except for Hotaru and Natsume, who were looking at Persona weirdly. He just shrugged their gazes off.

"Since you guys have basically heard what we've just said. Why don't you also come to the party?" Luke invited. "Is it okay?" Yuu asked unsurely. "The more the merrier." Pandora piped in. "Alright then." Anna and Nonoko agreed.

"Come to our dorm tomorrow after classes. We live on the Special star floor and find a door with the initials MS on it." Ezra informed. "You guys are special stars!?" they asked, surprised. "Yea and?" Luke questioned. "That's the highest ranking and you also live on the same floor as Natsume." Ruka explained. "We don't really care about that." Myra said. "Make sure you come tomorrow." Mikan bid them farewell and they left the forest.

"I wonder what they meant about _merchandise._" They thought and went back to class.

**Time skip to party ~**

"I found their door!" Koko exclaimed. The gang decided to go together and when they were about to knock, they heard a shout from the other side of the door.

"Put those cakes down!" they heard Velia shout, sweat dropping at the cake part. "Never!" they heard Jair shout back. "We'll eat them all by ourselves." They heard Luke taunt. Then everything went quiet. "W-we'll p-put them back, r-right Luke?" they heard Jair stutter. "Y-yeah. I-it was just a j-joke." They heard Luke, and the gang decided to knock, curious about what's happening inside. Ezra opened the door and saw them give him a quizzical look. "We get pretty serious when food's out, especially Mikan." Ezra explained and let the gang in, seeing Mikan emitting a deadly aura at Jair and Luke. "Glad you guys could make it." Myra greeted. **(Ok. They did all the things you would do at the party so I won't write it since I'm too lazy explaining and it would be like repeating it, so I'm heading straight for the **_**merchandise.) **_

"Let's really get the party started now." Galina smiled deviously. "Shall we Mikan?" "Yes we shall." Mikan linked arms with Galina and skipped to the kitchen fridge. "Um. . .what are they doing?" Sumire asked confusedly. "You'll see." Mason said. Galina and Mikan came back with two boxes and set them on the floor. "We've got the booze." Mikan smirked. "WHAT?!" the gang yelled, except for Hotaru who already had an idea of what it was and Natsume, who only widened his eyes from the amount of alcohol he saw. "How did you get this!?" Kitsu asked looking at the boxes. "Teleportation." Mikan replied coolly. "You're gonna drink all this?" Sumire looked at Mikan surprised. "Not just me. Pandora, Galina, Velia, Persona, Luke and Jair are also gonna join the competition. Myra, Mason and Ezra don't drink. You could join us if any of you drinks or you can just watch." Mikan replied calmly. "We don't drink." Anna said. "Aren't all of you underage?" Mochu asked. "Yup. Except for Persona." Luke said.

"Let's get started!" Velia shouted. They sat in a circle and Hotaru was shocked at the beer that they were going to drink.

"Mikan. Are you really going to drink that stuff?" "Yup." Mikan said, popping the p. "What's wrong Hotaru?" Nonoko asked. "That beer is called Choc Black OPA. The number one strongest in the world." Hotaru explained. "And you're gonna drink that stuff!?" Koko yelled. "Keep your voice down!" Jair remarked. "Why? Special Star rooms are soundproofed." Kitsu said. Jair pointed to the open balcony doors and Koko and Kitsu made an o shape with their mouths.

"Let the drinking competition begin!" Pandora shouted and they all (Pandora, Galina, Velia, Persona, Luke, Jair and Mikan) chugged down one bottle of beer in one go.

"Seconds?" Mikan smirked, knowing full well that she'll win. They grabbed another beer and chugged it all down in one go again, they grabbed another and another and another. The gang couldn't believe what they were seeing; the sweet and kind Mikan that they just met yesterday was drinking like there was no tomorrow. The first to get knocked out was Velia, who drank 6 bottles; the next was Jair, who passed out shortly after Velia. Persona quit on his fifth bottle, not wanting to have a hangover the next day, then the next two was Pandora and Luke who passed out on their tenth bottle, only leaving Galina and Mikan.

"I'm _*__hic* _gonna _*hic*_ win _*hic*_." Galina drunkily stated. "You think _*hic*_ you can _*hic*_ beat me? _*hic*_" Mikan managed to form a better sentence. They chugged down their remaining beer, everyone else watching intently.

_Thump_

They both put their drinks down at the same time, and the person to fall down is . . . Galina, making Mikan the winner.

"I _*hic*_ won! I told _*hic*_ you that I _*hic*_ would win!" Mikan jumped up but immediately became dizzy and was about to fall back down, not before Persona caught her.

"I think that's enough for tonight lil' sis. You should get to sleep." "Ok big bro." Mikan stumbled to her room. The gang was still staring at Mikan wide eyed.

"She can take much more than that, but considering that this is the world's number 1 strongest, she could last 15 bottles." Myra explained and they gawked at the information. "She has a very high alcohol tolerance." Mason added. "Well let's clean up." Ezra said.

"We'll help too." Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Man! I can't believe that they could drink that much." Koko groaned at the sight of the bottles, picking them up and examining them with Kitsu's help, and not a single drop was left. "The smell is really strong too." Kitsu scrunched up his nose.

"I wonder how they'll be tomorrow." Sumire wondered. "They'll be perfectly fine." Ezra reassured. "With the amount of bottles they drank, I don't think they will be." Mochu piped in. "Trust me, they will be." Myra said. "Do they always drink this much when there's a party?" Ruka asked. "Yup." Mason replied. "But isn't that bad for them?" Yuu asked. "Not unless you drink everyday." Ezra said.

"Anyway. Thanks for helping us clean up guys, we'll see you tomorrow." Myra said goodbye. "No problem." Mochu replied.

"Goodnight." Then everyone went to sleep, still wondering how they would be tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is the third chapter and I hope you liked the first two chapters and I also forgot to add this to chapter one and two, and that is that i do NOT own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

The group woke up to the smell of breakfast and decided to get ready for the day; they woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon and toast, made deliciously by their leader.

"Your cooking is always the best Mikan." Myra complimented. "Thanks Myra." Mikan smiled back. "I swear, you could have like a restaurant or a bakery since you love sweets." Velia added. "I actually could." Mikan thought about it.

"Anyway. No hangovers, headaches, nauseous feelings?" Ezra asked. "Nope." The contestants of the drinking competition from last night answered. "As expected." Mason said. Then they went off to class when they finished their breakfast and their morning routine.

"Do you think they'll be perfectly fine?" Yuu asked, concerned about the group's health, especially Mikan's. "Probably." Mochu said. "I bet 1000 rabbits that they're not." Kitsu suddenly declared. "I bet 1000 rabbits that they are." Koko went against Kitsu. Yuu, Ruka, Anna and Nonoko were on Kitsu's side and Hotaru, Natsume, Sumire and Mochu were on Koko's.

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan greeted to the class and they got a good morning back, the class instantly liked them when they found out their personalities yesterday. "Ha! Now hand it over." Koko stuck his hand out to Kitsu and he was given 1000 rabbits and so were the rest on Koko's side.

"Hey guys! Did you like the party last night?" Galina asked. "We did and thank you for inviting us Ria-san." Ruka politely said. "No need to be formal. We're friends now aren't we?" Pandora asked. "Ok Aden-san." Pandora sweatdropped. "I'm guessing you were raised as a gentle man?" Jair asked. "You could say that." Sumire spoke.

"How can you guys drink that much?" Koko whispered. "Tolerance and it runs in the family." Luke said. "Especially Mikan's." Ezra spoke, everyone nodded.

"Good morning ~" Luna sang when she walked in. No one heard or noticed, especially Mikan's and Natsume's group who was busy talking to each other. That got her mad, mad because she didn't get Natsume's attetntion and for Mikan taking her spot light, well, that's what she thought. "Rie, put it up." Luna ordered one of her friends, more like minion **(Rie is just a random OC and she's not important so don't worry about her).** Rie, who had the levitation alice, levitated a bucket of water on top of Mikan, when they saw her heading for the door, halfway, Luna ordered to drop it.

_SPLASH_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look up to the source of the noise. Mikan was dripping wet and her clothes were soaked through, luckily she was wearing a white bra, not that she cared whether everyone saw what bra she was wearing. Then they heard Luna and her clique snickering. "Aww. Is the little princess all wet?" Luna asked in mock sadness. Mikan turned around and ran her fingers through her hair to put back the hair in front of her face **(you know how guys do that thing when they put their hair out of the way which makes them look sexy? Yeah, that's what Mikan's doing except she doesn't know that she looks sexy :P) **and her wet uniform clung even more to her perfect curves and her toned muscles, making the guys blush at how Mikan's looking right now. Luna was shocked that Mikan had that kind of body but she tried to hide it by insulting her again. "Did you get liposuction just to get that body? Humph. Well you know what, it didn't work, coz you still look ugly." Luna gave her a disgusted look. "Or maybe you got liposuction just so that you can get all the boys huh?" Luna asked in mock realization. Mikan's friends were currently telling Natsume's group to let her handle this, and when they didn't stop protesting, they gave off a deadly aura only for them to sense and they backed down. "What are you gonna do now, you bitch." Luna mocked. "Galina." Mikan said in a steely voice making everyone shiver, except for Mikan's group. "Got it." Galina used her Alice to get all the water off of Mikan and making her look like she wasn't soaking wet a minute ago. "I bet you your parents sold you to the school just so they could get rid of you and have the money." Luna added. "Uh oh." Myra playfully said. "She just crossed the line." Galina said shaking her head, making the gang look at them. "What do you mean?" Sumire whispered. "Just watch." Mason said.

Mikan was giving off a very deadly aura and was walking towards Luna, who by now, was trembling at the aura directed at her.

"Say that again bitch." Mikan said sweetly while keeping her aura, but you can clearly hear the malice in her voice. Luna forgot about Mikan's aura when she just called her a bitch. "Why you!" Luna was about to slap Mikan, but Mikan caught her wrist midway to her face and hardened her grip by _a lot_. "Ah!" Luna yelped in pain.

"Talk ill of my parents again and I swear, I will _not_ let you off the hook with just a bruise." Mikan threatened, her eyes very hard on Luna. Luna, still not quite believing her threat, had a go at it again. "Your parents must be so poor to abandon you here." Luna mocked and tried slapping her again, but this time she was thrown to the back wall with so much force that she almost went right through. Everyone cringed at the sound of Luna smashing into the wall and some cracking noises, which could have been her bones. Luna coughed up some blood and tried to get up, when she was up, she tried attacking Mikan again. "You wench!" Luna shouted, Mikan used her telekinesis and sent her out the window, shattering the glass. She held Luna 8 stories high and made her beg for her life.

"Now listen here you attention whore. I'm giving you one chance or you're gone." Mikan's voice was as cold as ice, maybe even colder. "You understand?" "Yes yes! Please! Just don't drop me! I'm begging you!" Luna cried and pleaded.

"We don't want to kill a student now, do we, Mikan?" Persona interrupted when he heard the ruckus in the classroom. "Tch." Mikan responded and threw Luna into another wall using her telekinesis, creating another crater and Luna passing out, her clique running to her and fussing and crying over her. "Just take her to the hospital already, or do you want her to die from a punctured lung?" Mikan ordered irritably and they scrambled to their feet and carried Luna to the hospital. The class was shocked, beyond shocked actually and terrified. "And that is what happens when you particularly do something that pisses her off that much." Jair bowed, pretending that he was hosting a show. "She's actually beyond pissed, but we call that pissed off." Velia added. "Now I know not to mess with her." Mochu shuddered, everyone else agreeing with him, even Natsume. He was shocked to see Mikan like that, based from his obversation (which was only two days, but we know how much of an observer he is) that she was a sweet, fragile and kindhearted girl. "What are you doing here brother?" Mikan asked sweetly, already reverting back to her kind self. "I was on my way to the faculty room when I heard the ruckus in here." Persona said. The class was shocked (yet again) to find out that Mikan and Persona were siblings.

"Anyway. I got to get going, see you when I see you." "Bye." Mikan cheerfully bid farewell. "See you when I see you too!" then Mikan felt something vibrate in her pocket. "I'll be right back." she told her friends. When she was out the door, she took her phone out and pressed the button.

"MIKAN! I HEARD FROM PERSONA THAT YOU ALMOST KILLED A STUDENT! IS THAT TRUE!?" Mikan held her phone away from her ear to protect her eardrums. "Yes Aunty. I did nearly kill a student because she talked ill of my parents." Mikan answered calmly.

"Oh. Ok, then that's fine, but just don't kill. We don't want to look suspicious."

"With what happened a few minutes ago, I don't think that's possible."

"Just don't kill." Her Aunty warned and the line went dead. Mikan sighed and went back inside.

"So?" Luke smirked, already knowing what she did.

"You got scolded, didn't you?" Ezra asked, well more like stated.

"Aunty can really scream." Mikan said rubbing her ears.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Pandora burst out laughing, making both groups look at her weirdly. "I still can't get over the fact that our leader would get scolded by her boss!" Pandora burst out laughing again.

"Leader?" Hotaru questioned. "Um. W-well" Pandora tried explaining. "How could Mikan have the guts and strength to do that?" Koko questioned. "And how were you positive that Mikan could handle herself?" Sumire asked. "Why did it seem so normal for Mikan to act like that?" Natsume questioned this time, he was also curious about Mikan. "_*Sigh*_ should we tell them?" Mason asked Mikan. "Not here." Mikan said. "It's best if we go to our dorm." Luke said. They got up and headed for Mikan's dorm. "_*Sigh*_ third day only and we're getting found out." Ezra muttered. "Hmm." Galina agreed.

**In Mikan's dorm ~**

"Where should we start?" Galina asked Black Dragons. "Why don't we start with CHAOS?" Myra suggested. "Fine by me." Galina said and turned to look at the others who were looking at them confusedly. "We are a part of a company called CHAOS, and it stands for Cataclysm, Havoc, Abyss, Obliterate and Scar. And the way to get accepted is for you to have gone through one of those stages, basically it has something to do with your past. CHAOS handles groups of talented people, from teenagers to adults." Galina explained and Ezra took over. "They handle those groups depending on what they want. Like if they want to become famous and well known or work in the shadows, such as assassinating or shutting down companies or people that threaten CHAOS, and that's where we come in. Our group is called Black Dragons, and we are an elite group of assassins." This time, Mason took over. "We are here to eliminate the ESP by posing as students of Gakuen Alice so as not to raise any suspicion." "But the thing with Luna raised some suspicion, so now it's kinda impossible to lay low." Pandora said. "Mikan is the leader because she formed this group and has gone through more than we have." Velia added. The group was stunned to hear that information. They didn't think that they were assassins, much less look like one, especially Mikan being the leader, she looked so happy and carefree, it was just impossible to picture them as assassins. "What about the tattoos?" Ruka asked coming back from his thoughts. "They're to determine what you do or what you are." Luke answered. "Can we see them?" Sumire asked. Myra removed her left knee high sock and showed her dragon tattoo wrapped around her ankle. Velia put her hair up to show them the back of her neck, which had her tattoo on it. Pandora lifted her skirt up just enough to show them her right thigh. Galina lifted her shirt up to show her belly button, which a dragon tattoo has encircled. Ezra just turned his head to the left so they could see the tattoo on the right side of his neck. Luke lifted his shirt to show his left waist. Jair took his shirt off to show the tattoo on his right chest. Mason also took his shirt off and faced his back to them, showing the tattoo between his shoulder blades. And Mikan showed her forearms, where the tattoo started wrapping around her wrist and stopped at mid-forearm **(the tattoos are tribal dragons by the way).** The gang stared at the tattoos in awe and figured out that their body was well toned when they showed some skin. "Well that's the story." Mikan said, breaking them out of their trance. "You guys better keep that a secret." Velia sweetly said with a hint of malice hiding in there. "We won't spill anything." Anna and Nonoko assured. "If we don't want to piss Mikan off." Koko added, everyone shuddering at the memory of Luna, except for Black Dragons.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Jair and Luke asked. "I got an idea! Why don't they be our audience?" Myra said. "Audience for what?" Kitsu asked.

"When we're bored, we would write songs or do covers of songs and the one with the best vocals is Mikan and we play different instruments." Ezra said. "All of us can sing, but Mikan and Galina are the best." Myra said. "Let's go to the music room." Mikan said and they followed her up the stairs.

"Not bad." Velia complimented the room. "But the one at CHAOS is better."

"Myra, bass. Jair, drums. Pandora, guitar. Ezra, you're in control of the tuning. Mason and Luke, you be in charge of the amplifiers. Galina and Velia, back up." Mikan instructed.

"So what song are you guys gonna sing?" Yuu asked.

"Blow me by Pink." Mikan said.

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight_

_Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight_

_Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears_

_I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you_

_Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,_

_But there's nothing to grasp so I let go_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_

_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_

_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_

_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (NO!)_

_Have you had a shit day? (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)_

_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

_I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,_

_Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left_

_No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for me_

_You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep_

_I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone_

_I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_

_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_

_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_

_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)_

_Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)_

_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Blow me one last kiss_

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Blow me one last kiss_

_I will do what I please, anything that I want_

_I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all_

_You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear_

_All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_

_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_

_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_

_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)_

_Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)_

_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Blow me one last kiss._

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Blow me one last kiss._

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)_

_Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)_

_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

When they finished, the gang clapped at how good they are. "So how was it?" Pandora asked. "That was awesome!" Kitsu and Koko shouted, pumping their fist up in the air. "Sometime, you should hear Mikan sing Sia's parts in David Guetta songs. She sounds really good." Myra whispered to them. "We'll keep that in mind." Anna said. "Wanna hear another song?" Mikan asked them. "Yes please!" Nonoko said.

"Ok. This one's called My love by Sia." This time it was only Mikan, Galina, Velia and Pandora and Mason playing. Mikan on the piano, Galina on the violin, Velia on the viola, Pandora on the cello and Mason on the drums.

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_My love, you have found peace_

_You were searching for relief_

_You gave it all, gave into the call_

_You took a chance and_

_You took a fall for us_

_You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully_

_You taught me honor, you did it for me_

_Tonight you will sleep for good_

_You will wait for me my love_

_Now I am strong (Now I am strong)_

_You gave me all_

_You gave all you had and now I am home_

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_My love, look what you can do_

_I am mending, I'll be with you_

_You took my hand added a plan_

_You gave me your heart_

_I asked you to dance with me_

_You loved honestly_

_Did what you could release_

_Aaaahhh oooh_

_I know you're pleased to go_

_I won't relieve this love_

_Now I am strong (Now I am strong)_

_You gave me all_

_You gave all you had and now I am home_

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, I'll be with you_

_oooooohh ooooh_

_Du du du ooooooh_

The gang stared at Mikan in awe, especially when they heard her voice. It was haunting, yet pretty. Her voice was strong and raspy for this song, which added effect to the song. "So what did you guys think?" Mikan asked.

"That was beautiful!" Anna and Nonoko were still enchanted by her voice. "You guys should really be a band." Ruka suggested. "That doesn't sound too bad." Mikan thought about it. "If you think that's good, you should taste her cooking." Jair stated. "She could have her own bakery." Luke added. "You guys really think that my cooking's that good?" Mikan asked incredulously. "Heck yea!" Velia shouted.

"Anyway, it's lunch already. Let's go to the cafeteria." Ezra said and everyone headed out.


	4. Chapter 4

"The school should hold a singing competition sometime." Anna suggested, everyone agreeing with her. They were currently sitting around a table big enough to fit them all eating their lunch. "Oh my God! That's a great idea!" Velia shouted. "Iinchou, why don't you ask Narumi-sensei?" Nonoko said. "But what if he says no?" Iinchou asked back. "He'll say yes, we all know how he is." Sumire answered. So after they had lunch. They went to see Narumi, well Iinchou went to see him and their conversation went like this.

"Narumi-sensei." Iinchou started off uneasily. "Yes?" "Um, me and a group of friends were thinking if the school could hold a talent show?" Iinchou finally asked and Narumi's reaction was immediate. "Yes of course! That's a great idea! Now my little darlings can show off their talent. I'll go tell the other teachers about this. Thank you Iinchou." And Narumi went skipping out of the classroom, Iinchou sweat dropped at this.

"So what did he say?" Myra asked when she saw Iinchou approach them. "He said yes and that he just need to tell the other teachers about it." "Told ya he would say yes." Sumire cockily said.

The next day, the class was in a buzz. Apparently, a student had overheard the teachers talking about a singing competition and has now spread the rumor. "Everyone sure is noisy today." Mikan said looking around the classroom.

"Ok everyone. I have an announcement!" Narumi called out, but the students didn't seem to hear him, except for the gang and the group **(Natsume=gang, Mikan=group if I still haven't made that clear)**. "It's about the singing competition ~." Narumi sang out and the class became quiet and looked at him.

"Ok. There will be a singing competition, you can be in a group or go as an individual and there will be three rounds. The judges will be me, Serina-sensei, Jinno-sensei and the HSP. The winner will be awarded with a one week vacation in Hawaii!" Narumi announced and the class erupted into another loud chatter. "One last thing, the competition starts in a week and the theme is Group, meaning you have to sing, dance, act etc. a performance that consists of more that one person and we're giving this week off for you to prepare and in a week's time, meet at the auditorium. Goodbye!" Narumi skipped out.

Everyone was already trying to find a group or a partner and heading to their dorms. "Well I guess that it's Mikan's group and Natsume's group." Luke said and everyone agreed with that and they headed for their dorms.

**With the gang ~**

"The guys are gonna sing first!" Anna and Nonoko shouted together when they entered Natsume's room. The boys groaned but one look from Hotaru made them stop. "Well do you have any songs in mind?" Mochu asked. "What about One Direction?" Sumire hopefully asked. "No." was everyone's instant reply. "Humph. Fine." Sumire dejectedly said. **(No offence to 1D fans). **"What about She's so mean by Matchbox 20?" Koko suggested. "We could." Ruka thought about it and nodded. "Sumire, you're on drums. Anna and Nonoko, you're on both electric guitars and I'll be on bass." Hotaru ordered. "Mochu, Kitsu, Koko, Ruka and Natsume, figure out who's singing what line." "We need a name too." Mochu mentioned. "Okay. What about Crimson Gears?" Nonoko asked. "Oooh, I like that. How'd you get that name?" Anna asked. "Natsume's eyes and Hotaru's invention Alice." Nonoko answered. "Ok, it's decided. We are officially called Crimson Gears." Koko declaired.

**With the group ~**

"I got a song!" Mikan exclaimed. "What is it?" Mason asked. "What do you guys think of Wings by Little Mix?" "Yes! We should so do that!" Velia shouted. "Luke, you're on guitar. Jair, you're on the drums. Mason, bass and I'll be on the backup music." Ezra ordered. "Wait we need a name!" Pandora suddenly shouted. "Cryptic Override?" Galina mentioned. "Where'd you get that?" Velia asked. "All of us are mysterious in a way to the class and Mikan's nullification Alice." Galina answered. "We're keeping that name." Mason said.

Everyone rehearsed until they were too tired, and soon enough a week was over.

**Backstage ~**

Cryptic Override was currently backstage fixing their clothes a bit. Ezra wore dark green skinny jeans and black converse, Jair wore a brownish red jeans and combat boots, Luke wore dark blue jeans and also combat boots, Mason wore black jeans and white converse and they all wore a random top. Mikan was wearing pastel green denim short shorts, a pink sleeveless midriff shirt with a sleeveless midriff denim jacket over the top and red ankle cut converse. Pandora was wearing shorts like Mikan's, but high waisted and black, with a purple sleeveless shirt tucked in and shoes like Mikan's but white. Galina wore a black loose shirt that stopped above her bellybutton and blue short shorts with suspenders hanging on the side of her thighs and combat boots. Velia was wearing a black singlet under a red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, shorts like Mikan's but grey, and gold Nike air force shoes. Myra was wearing an orange fitted singlet tucked into her high waisted flowing skirt with gladiator sandals that stops right above her ankle.

"So what number are we?" Myra asked. "We are number 5." Mikan answered looking at the paper. "Hey guys!" the twins greeted **(let's just call Anna and Nonoko the twins). "**Sup!" the boys also greeted. "What number you got?" Koko asked. "5. You?" Mikan asked back. "7." Koko answered.

The boys were wearing casual suits **(like the music video of the song they're gonna sing) **and the twins were wearing a casual dress with gladiator sandals, Anna's dress was blue and Nonoko's was a very dark pink. Sumire wore black short shorts and a pale green-layered singlet with dark green converse and Hotaru was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark purple flannel shirt with black converse. When Crimson Gears found Mikan and her group, they couldn't help but stare at what they were wearing. It suited them perfectly and probably the song that they were singing too.

When Natsume looked at Mikan, he couldn't help but look at her slightly tanned, mile long legs and the muscles that slightly flexed when she moved around, also he couldn't help but look at her flat stomach. Then he moved to her face, expecting to see makeup, but surprisingly he didn't, she was all natural. And when Mikan laid eyes on Natsume, she couldn't stop looking at him, his cool and uncaring look, plus the casual suit look just made him look handsome. They locked eyes and smirked at the same time. "Like what you see?" they both simultaneously asked, then Mikan burst into a fit of giggles, which sounded like small tinkling bells in Natsume's ears and he half smiled half smirked at her. What they didn't know is that both groups are watching them and smirking when they heard Mikan giggle. "I'm sorry, that wasn't even funny at all." Mikan said once she calmed down. "No problem, but it was still kind of funny." Natsume smirked. He was talking to her so comfortably like he knew her all his life. "So what are you guys gonna sing?" Mikan asked Natsume. "You'll find out later." "Awww, but I wanna know." Mikan pouted.

'_She looks so cute when she pouts.' _Natsume thought. _'Wait. What!? Did I just really think that!? Bad thoughts go away!' _Natsume scolded himself. And looked at Mikan again, who was still pouting. "Nice outfit." Natsume complimented. "Thanks! It's for the song we're singing." Mikan thanked. "You look good too." Mikan complimented. From a distance where the two couldn't hear, Koko had spat out his drink and Kitsu choked on his while Mochu stared wide-eyed and Ruka almost dropped Usagi. "What's wrong with you guys?" Galina asked giving them a weird look. "You heard what Natsume just said right?" Ruka said and they nodded. "Natsume _never _compliments _anyone._" "_Ever." _Kitsu added. "Why?" Jair asked. "It's just how he is but you'd have to be pretty _special _to be complimented by Natsume." Mochu explained. "That true?" Pandora looked at the girls and they nodded. "Weird." Luke said.

"_Number 7, please go on stage." _They heard over the speakers. "Well, gotta go." Sumire said and their group headed onstage.

"No need for introductions, you already know us. We're called Crimson Gears." Hotaru didn't bother with all the introductions and the audience sweat dropped at her bluntness. "We'll be singing _She's so mean._" Ruka said. **(Listen to the song as you read, it'll make it better)**

**She's so mean by Matchbox twenty**

**Mochu:** _I kn-kn-know a girl, she gets what she wants all the time_

_'Cause she's fine_

**Koko:** _But for an angel, she's a hot hot mess_

_Make you so blind_

_But you don't mind_

**Kitsu & Ruka:** _'Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl, girl_

_She's a hardcore, candy-store, gimme-some-more girl, girl_

**Natsume:** _She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends_

_She likes to stay late at the party, 'cause the fun never ends_

_And all her clothes are on the floor and all your records are scratched_

_She's like a one-way ticket 'cause you can't come back!_

**All:** _Saying yeah... you want her, but she's so mean_

_(You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?)_

_Yeah... you want her, but she's so mean_

_(You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?)_

**Koko:** _You kn-kn-know that if you don't shut your mouth, she'll freak out_

**Ruka:** _You better get your shit together, 'cause she's bringing you down now_

_Yeah boy you better, you better_

**Natsume & Kitsu:** _'Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl, girl_

_She's a hardcore, candy-store, gimme-some-more girl, girl_

**Mochu:** _She's got her wicked sense of humor, can't believe what she says_

_She drinks Bacardi in the morning 'til it goes to her head_

_And all you want is just to hold her, but she don't go for that_

_She has a hard time coming when she can't hit back_

**All:** _Saying yeah... you want her, but she's so mean_

_(You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?)_

_Yeah... you want her, but she's so mean_

_(You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?)_

**Natsume:** _Every now and then, she makes you just a little bit crazy_

_She'll turn a knife into your back and then she's calling you baby, crazy_

**Koko & Kitsu:** _She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends_

_She likes to stay late at the party, 'cause the fun never ends_

_And all her clothes are on the floor and all your records are scratched_

_She's like a one-way ticket 'cause you can't come back!_

**All:** _Saying yeah... you want her, but she's so mean_

_(You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?)_

_Yeah... you want her, but she's so mean_

_(You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?)_

The audience gave a standing ovation and some of Natsume's fangirls fainting from his amazing voice and they went backstage. "Good job guys!" Velia complimented when they were backstage. "Didn't know you guys could sing." Myra said. "It was so fun performing!" the twins squealed and Mikan went straight to Natsume. "Wow Natsume. Didn't know you had it in you to sing! You're voice was amazing!" "Not as amazing as yours." Natsume replied instantly without thinking. Mikan blushed at the compliment. "S-shut up. It's not _that _good." Mikan embarrassly protested and looked away from Natsume. '_Is she serious or is she just dense?' _Natsume questioned in his mind. "Trust me when I say it is." Natsume smirked. "But I told you tha-" "_Number 5, please go on stage." _Mikan was cut off by the announcement and she sighed. "C'mon Mikan." Galina called out. "Wish us luck." Mikan said to Natsume before leaving. He nodded and felt a nudge in his ribs; he turned and saw Ruka giving him a look. "So?" Ruka asked. "So what?" Natsume didn't have a clue what Ruka was talking about. "You and Mikan." "What about me and Mikan?" Natsume was still confused. Ruka sighed at his best friends' stupidity when it comes to girls. "You like her." Ruka finally said, hearing no answer, he turned to see Natsume giving him an uninterested look. "I do not Ruka." And he walked away from their conversation to get a drink. Ruka sighed again. _'Denial.' _

When Cryptic Override was on stage, they were introducing themselves. "Hi. We're called Cryptic Override and not many of you know us. I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan started. "I'm Myra Lancer." "Velia Leta." "Pandora Aden." "Galina Ria." "Ezra Loto." "Luke Reed." "Jair Brandi." "Mason Aretas." They said their names one by one. "And we'll be singing _Wings." _Mikan said.

**Wings by Little Mix**

**All:** _Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And if they give you shhhh.._

_Then they can walk on by_

**Galina:** _My feet, feet can't touch the ground_

_And I can't hear a sound_

_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

**Myra:** _Walk, walk on over there_

_'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

**Velia & Pandora:** _Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

**All:** _Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko, Kitsu, Mochu and just about everyone else backstage was dancing to the song and Natsume was watching Mikan and smirking.

_(Hey, hey, woo!)_

**Mikan:** _I'm firing up on that runway_

_I know we're gonna get there someday_

_But we don't need no ready steady go, no_

**Velia:** _Talk, talk turns into air_

_And I don't even care, oh yeah_

**Mikan & Galina:** _Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

**All:** _Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

**Myra & Galina:** _I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_

_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

**Pandora:** _You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy_

**Mikan & Velia:** _Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_They're just like water off my wings_

**All:** _Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

They were given a standing ovation and the audience was cheering for more. "Thank you!" Mikan shouted into the microphone.

"That was fun." Luke said. "We should do this more often." Pandora suggested. "All of you were incredible!" the twins squealed. "You could seriously be a band." Sumire said. "That song's awesome!" Koko excitedly yelled. "Thanks guys! You were also awesome onstage." Mikan said. "Thanks Mikan, but you guys rocked it! Especially your voice Mikan!" Kitsu said and everyone agreed. Mikan blushed and became flustered. "M-my voice isn't tha-" Mikan was cut off again. "This girl isn't used to compliments or being praised." Galina interjected and putting a hand on Mikan's head. "Why?" Ruka asked. "That's a different story." Ezra said. "Let's go watch the other contestants in the waiting room." Mochu suggested and everyone went off, Mikan staying behind, still in her thoughts. "Are you coming or not?" Natsume asked when he found Mikan still standing there. "W-what?" Mikan confusedly asked, coming back to earth. "We're gonna watch the other contestants in the waiting room." Natsume heard. "Oh, ok." Mikan said. Natsume grabbed her hand and led her to the waiting room. On the way, Natsume was scolding himself again. _'Stupid subconscious actions! Making me grab her hand! But her hand feels so little, but at the same time, it fits my hand perfectly. What the hell am I thinking!? Ugh.' _Natsume looked back at Mikan and found her blushing at their entwined hands.

Once in the waiting room, the two completely forgot about their hands and was distracted with the sound of a familiar voice on screen. "So she's healed." Mikan stated. "I hate to admit it, but Luna's got some talent." Velia said then looked at their hands. "And since when did you two get together?" Velia teased. "Eh?" Mikan tilted her head in confusion. "Tell us Natsume." Mochu joined in. Mikan and Natsume jerked their hand back and looked away, Mikan blushing again and Natsume having a slight blush. "Spill the beans!" Pandora shouted. "I-it's not w-what you think!" Mikan stuttered out. "Oh really?" Galina smirked. "I-it's not!" Mikan hopelessly stuttered out. "We are not together and I was only holding her hand because she wasn't paying attention and dragged her here." Natsume cut in. "Awww. I thought it was something juicy." Myra whined. "And you two look good together too." Galina also whined. That caused Mikan to furiously blush again and Natsume glaring at his friends for agreeing.

"Let's go back. Everyone's done performing." Hotaru monotonously said.

"Well goodnight guys!"

"Goodnight!"

* * *

**Yeah, no I cannot write moments. I find it hard since I have not experienced anything that's falling-in-love related and I'm that old too. And I've never been in love!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm so tired." Luke yawned. Cryptic Override was having breakfast and everyone seemed to be very tired.

_CLANK_

They looked at Pandora, who has her face in her cereal bowl, sleeping. "Wake her up before she drowns from milk." Mikan yawned. Velia pulled out a blow horn **(the one where you have to squish the round thing).**

_HOOOOOOONK_

"GAAAAH!" _THUD. _Pandora fell off her chair and everyone else seem to have woken up from the horn. "Ouch." Pandora groggily got up onto her chair.

"The results are going to be posted in class." Ezra mentioned. "I wonder who's first." Mason said. "Well let's go see." Myra said. "Come on Pandora." Jair pulled her to her feet and dragged her to the classroom.

**In class ~**

"Morning guys." The twins greeted when Cryptic Override came in.

"Morning." Mason greeted back. "We already looked at the results." Koko said. "And the winner is" Ruka paused for dramatic event. "CRIMSON GEARS!" Kitsu, Koko, the twins and Sumire chorused. "OH MY GOD! Congratulations you guys!" Mikan congratulated. "Who came second?" Pandora asked. "You guys by one vote."

"Really!?" "Yup." "It's all in the looks." Koko joked making the girls roll their eyes. "So what's the theme for the next round?" Ezra asked. "Pop." Sumire answered. "A genre is our theme?" Jair questioned. "That's what it said and we have three days to prepare." "I've got a song." Mikan stated. "Already!?" Crimson Gears incredulously yelled at her. "You guys can practice in our music room if you want." Ezra offered. "We'd love too." Ruka took the offer.

"Ok everyone. Let's start class." Misaki-sensei said and everyone paid attention.

* * *

"Use any instruments you want." Myra said opening the door to the practice room. "Cool." Koko said running to the guitar. "Just come back down when you're done." Myra went downstairs and found the rest in their Black Dragons mode. "So when do we start the mission?" Jair asked. "When he makes a move." Mikan replied with a voice as hard as steel. "And if we win this competition we can get some extra artillery from CHAOS' Hawaiian branch." They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and went back to their other personality. "Can we ask you guys something?" Anna asked. "Sure." Mason said. "Who acts as a dad in your family?" Nonoko asked and they all pointed to Ezra. "He's the one who takes care of us and so does Mikan, but he's the one who acts more of a dad." Luke said. "I can take care of myself!" Pandora, Velia, Jair and Luke protested. "You" Ezra pointed at Pandora. "Nearly blew up the CHAOS branch that we were living in _and _yourself. And you" this time pointing at Velia. "Nearly became permanently invisible." Crimson Gears sweat dropped at the information. "You" is pointing at Jair. "Dropped your sword and almost let it land on your feet. And you" Ezra lastly points at Luke. "Nearly made yourself run into a crossfire on one of our missions." "Where was I when this happened!?" Mikan asked, at the same time shouting. "Hard drive." "Oh." Mikan remembered, she was retrieving the hard drive but ran into a little trouble. "A crossfire!?" Ruka shouted. "It's one of the things that can nearly get us killed." Mason casually said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "How dangerous are your missions?" Hotaru asked. "Well, if you count free falling from a helicopter into a volcano where the enemy base is, then you can say that it's dangerous." Myra said. Crimson Gears gawked at her. "That was actually a pretty fun mission." Jair and Luke said at the same time. "Free falling was fun." Velia said. "So what song are you guys going to sing?" Ezra asked. "A Katy Perry song." Sumire said. "You?" "Bruno Mars." Mason answered. "Round 2's on Friday right?" Kitsu asked. "Yea, why?" Pandora said. "We were thinking of going to a bar after round 2." Ruka said. "You guys going to try drinking?" Velia asked excitedly. "Only Kitsu, Koko and Sumire." Hotaru said. "Only the three of you?" Galina and Velia sulked. "C'mon guys, stop sulking. They're only going to try it." Mikan tried to stop them from sulking. "Fine." "Why don't you guys stay the night?" Myra smiled cutely at them. "That's a great idea!" Galina exclaimed. "Can they Mikan?" "Sure. I don't see why not." Mikan permitted. "Just let us get our things."

**~ Time skip to Round 2 ~**

The boys of Cryptic Override were wearing casual suits and the girls were wearing jeans and a random top. The girls of Crimson Gears were wearing casual dresses and the boys were also wearing jeans and a random top. "You guys ready?" Mikan asked her band. "Heck yea!" Jair pumped his fist up in the air. "Good luck guys." Crimson Gears wished them luck before heading onstage.

"Nice to see you guys again." Mikan greeted, receiving cheers from the audience. "Tonight we're singing _Just the way you are._" Mason said.** (As usual, listen to the song while reading).**

**Just the way you are by Bruno Mars**

**Jair & Luke: **_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

**Ezra: **_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeahh_

**Mason: **_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "_

_I say_

**All: **_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_Yeah_

**Jair: **_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

**Luke: **_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

**All: **_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

The audience cheered as loud as Cryptic Override's first round. "Bye guys!" Luke shouted over the audience. "That was fun." Ezra said once they were backstage. "You guys are really good." Anna said. "Thanks and good luck." Pandora said as Crimson Gears made their way onstage.

"Hey guys!" the audience cheered. "We're going to sing _Firework."_ Nonoko said.

**Firework by Katy Perry**

**Sumire: **_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?_

_Drifting through the wind wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin_

_Like a house of cards one blow from caving in?_

**Hotaru: **_Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_

_Scream but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you?_

**Anna & Nonoko: **_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

**All: **_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

**Anna: **_You don't have to feel like a wasted space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

**Nonoko: **_Maybe you reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it's time you'll know_

**Hotaru & Sumire: **_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

**All: **_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

**Hotaru & Nonoko: **_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

**All: **_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

The audience cheered as loud as they did for Cryptic Override. "Goodnight!" they shouted over the audience. "C'mon let's go!" Velia shouted when they were backstage. "Well someone's excited to go drinking." Kitsu said. "I know the best ones for you guys to try." Mikan said.

**At the bar ~**

"I think you brought us to the wrong place Mikan." Ruka said staring at the door with a hanging sign saying closed. "Nope. The owner's a friend of mine and works with the HSP, who is my uncle. Now let's go." Mikan informed and opened the door with the spare key she was given.

"SHIKI-SAN!" Mikan shouted out once she was at the bar. "Geez Mikan. No need to yell." Shiki popped up behind the counter who was cleaning a cup. Shiki looked at the two groups and raised a brow. "I take it that Kitsu, Koko and Sumire are first time drinkers." Shiki stated. "Yup and we'll just have our usual." Mikan said. "Hmm." Shiki looked at the three. "I got it." Shiki faced the shelf behind him and grabbed three bottles from the left top corner and set it on the counter. "Blue Moon. Try it." They took a sip and were surprised with the taste. It tasted good, a bit bitter but good. **(I have no idea what it tastes like; so correct me if I'm wrong). **"That's surprisingly good." Koko said and drank more. Sumire went straight back to drinking more when she tasted it and so did Kitsu. "Mikan?" Shiki asked. "Vodka." Mikan replied. "Here you go." Shiki set down two vodka cruisers in front of Mikan, who started drinking already. "Your usual is two vodkas?" Natsume asked. "Yup." Mikan answered then went back to drinking. Natsume took the other bottle and drank from it and it tasted good. "Like it?" Mikan asked. Natsume nodded and kept drinking. "Is this stronger than beer?" Natsume asked. "Yup." Mikan said. "What's stronger than beer?" Sumire asked. "Vodka." Ezra answered. "How many vodka do you drink?" Hotaru asked. "Enough to get me drunk." "That has to be _a lot _of vodka then!" Koko shouted out. "Join us Shiki." "Eh. Why not." Shiki grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took a swig. "Don't drink all of my vodka again Mikan." Shiki warned before taking another swig. "Yeah yeah." Mikan waved off Shiki's warning. "Again?" Ruka questioned. "Long story." Mason said. "Ok then."

_THUD_

"Wow. They're already drunk." Jair said. Sumire had her head on the table and Kitsu and Koko we're almost falling off their chairs. "We should take them back now." Nonoko suggested while taking one of Sumire's arms around her shoulders and Anna taking the other. Ruka took Kitsu and Natsume took Koko. "We're going to go now Shiki. Night." Mikan bid farewell. "Night." Shiki closed the shop when everyone was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

"You guys won first place!" the twins shouted at Cryptic Override once they stepped in the classroom. "We did!?" Velia, Pandora, Galina, Jair and Luke shouted at the same time. "Yes! You did!" the twins shouted back. "So what's the next theme!" Mikan shouted. "Fun!" shouted Sumire. "Why are we shouting!?" Koko shouted. "I don't know!" Kitsu shouted at Koko. "Shut up you idiots!" Hotaru shouted, something that is very out of character for her. "Okay." They all said in unison. "One question. How do you guys feel from last night? Do you feel a bit nauseous, or have a headache or anything?" Mikan asked Kitsu, Koko and Sumire. "Surprisingly, nothing, except for a little headache when I woke up this morning." Sumire said, Koko and Kitsu agreeing with her. "You guys can handle it then."

"Let's go to the Northern Forest. It's boring here." Galina said. "Then we'll miss class." Nonoko said worriedly. "Who cares? C'mon, let's go." Cryptic Override was already out the door when Crimson Gears decided to follow.

"Any ideas what we're gonna do here?" Sumire asked once they reached the clearing where they found Persona. "Wanna learn some self defence?" Ezra said out of the blue. "Good idea. They're gonna need it if the academy breaks out into a war." Mikan said. "Ok, we'll learn some self defence." Ruka said, everyone else agreeing with him. "First, we'll train you, you know, enhancing your stamina, strength etc. then we'll teach you hand to hand combat." Mason said. "Now run 10 laps around this clearing, and considering the huge space, 10 laps would be a good start. Natsume, you stay here with us and help out. Remember, run, don't jog or we'll throw things at you." Mikan ordered and the gang started running. On the fourth lap, they started slowing down to a jog, and that's when the throwing begins.  
"KYAAAAAA!" Anna, Nonoko and Sumire screamed as they ran from the explosions that Pandora created that is now decreasing the distance between them, followed by bullets of lasers.

"OH MY GOD!" Koko and Mochu shouted as a jet of water, combined with electricity that Mikan copied from Jinno, was tailing him.

"I don't want to get stabbed!" Kitsu shouted, as various kinds of weapons were right behind him. Mikan was sending out flaming knives, with the help of Natsume, towards Hotaru and Ruka. They only kept the things chasing the gang directly behind them to keep them from jogging. Once they reached the tenth lap, they collapsed.

"Fifteen minute break." Galina threw them a water bottle each. "Is _*gasp*_ this how *_gasp* _you guys *_gasp*_ were *_gasp*_ trained?" Nonoko wheezed out. "We got a one minute break and 20 laps a day." Luke answered. "One minute!?" Koko shouted in disbelief. "Yep."

"Break time's over, strength training starts now." Mikan ordered. "Put these on and climb a tree, _slowly._" They put on the strap on weights on their wrists and ankles and felt like a whole weight was dropped on them. "How heavy is this?" Yuu asked, trying to lift his hand up to push his glasses back. "20kg. We had to strap on ones that are heavier than our own weight and go free climbing on the side of a cliff." Myra said. "Free climbing!?" Ruka asked in disbelief. "Just climb." Velia ordered. They slowly made their way to a very high tree and started climbing slowly.

**Few minutes later of climbing ~**

"My arms feel dead." Koko was slightly bent forward and had his arms loosely hanging down. "10 push ups. Five seconds down and five seconds up." Ezra ordered, this time the gang didn't question anything, knowing that they've had worse.

**Few minutes later of push ups ~**

"Same routine tomorrow guys and you lasted longer than normal kids would've and we'll train 4 days a week. In a week we'll work on your speed and hand to hand combat, and in three weeks, weapons, and then Alices." Mikan said. "Don't forget to shower when you get back to your dorm, it helps the muscles become more relaxed and helps you sleep better." Myra advised. It was already 5pm and they haven't had dinner so Pandora invited them over.

**~ Time skip to dinner ~**

The gang arrived just in time as Mikan finished setting the food on the table. "Oh my god. They look so good." Koko and Kitsu were drooling at the sight of lasagna, baby ribs, some seafood and salad. They all took a bite and moaned in delight. "Mm. They taste delicious." Sumire said. "Told ya Mikan's cooking was good." Jair stated. Mikan and Natsume were sitting at the kitchen island, since it was the only space left. "So how is it?" Mikan asked Natsume as he chewed his food. "Delicious." He said and took another bite. "How'd you learn to cook like this?" Natsume asked as he looked at her. "Aunty taught me. She used to be a chef, but I don't know what made her quit though." Mikan looked back at him. "Best dinner ever." They heard Kitsu and Koko say and everyone else finished.

**~ Next Morning ~**

"Any sore muscles?" Galina asked when she was in front of them. Crimson Gears had their arms and head on their tables and were quiet; all in all, they looked dead, excluding Natsume. She got a groan as a response. "I'll take that as a yes."

"How can you survive this?" Sumire asked. "We have no idea." Luke said.

"Uhm. Can we please get your autographs?" A student came up to them. "Sure no problem." Mikan, Anna and Nonoko said in unison. Then the rest of the students came up to them and asked for autographs.

Luna was watching the scene, furious. _'How dare she steal my spotlight!?' _Luna angrily thought. "Who wants my autograph!" Luna stood up and shouted, but no one paid any attention to her, or heard her. Luna stormed her way through the crowd of students, and unbeknownst to both groups, Luna slapped Mikan, a hard, tight slap, making everyone stop and stare. Mikan was stunned and quickly faced Luna.  
"You bitch! How dare you steal my spotlight!?" Luna furiously shouted at Mikan. "You think you can just waltz in here and take everything!? You think the world revolves around you!? Well you know what! It doesn't!" Luna shouted more.

"Luna. I didn't steal anything from you and I do not think that the world revolves around me. I am not a bitch because I'm not you." Mikan said a little too calm. _'She's done it.' _Natsume thought. "You little slut! Calling me a bitch!" Luna attempted to punch Mikan. Mikan caught her fist and tightened her grip.

_CRACK_

The students surrounding them cringed at the noise of Luna's bones breaking. Mikan brought her down to her knees and went right up to her face, noses nearly touching.

"Do you really wanna go there again? Hm?" Mikan smiled evilly, tightening her grip more. "AH!" Luna screamed from the sudden tightness. "Stop hurting her!" one of her minions shouted at Mikan.  
"Oh, and why should I?" Mikan still having a sinister smile. "Because she didn't do anything!" another of her minions shouted. "Please. She's the one who keeps picking fights with me." Mikan threw Luna towards her minions and hitting the wall, _hard, _effectively knocking them out.  
"Mikan. Again. Really?" they heard Persona speak, not noticing that he came in after Luna was thrown. "It's not my fault." Mikan cried out to her brother. "Whatever. Uncle wants to see you guys in his office. You guys too." Persona pointed to Crimson Gears.

On the way to their uncle's office, Mikan was asking her brother random questions.  
"So Rei. Got a girlfriend yet?" "What no!" Persona cried out. "Aw c'mon. You're 23!" "Well I don't have one." "Once I'm done with this place, I'm taking you with me." Mikan said sternly. "Then who's gonna take over the DA class?" Persona asked. "We'll figure that out later. Coffee or tea?" "Coffee." "Nutella or Vegemite?" "Nutella." "Chocolate or Vanilla?" "Chocolate. We're here." Persona opened the door.  
"What's up uncle?" Mikan asked as they walked in and sat on the two big couches. "I want you to make them be a part of CHAOS." "What!?" Crimson Gears shouted. "Uncle. Are you sure? They didn't have bad pasts like us, well, except for Natsume." Mikan said.  
"Why not? All they need is a name, a tattoo and to be trained and they're ready to go." "We started training them yesterday." Mikan informed. "So what do you guys wanna be called?" Mason turned to Crimson Gears. "Choose a mythical creature." Luke said excitedly. "Why?" Koko asked. "Because they're cool."

"What about Red Phoenix?" Kitsu suggested. "That works." Pandora said. "Do you guys agree with that?" Pandora asked the rest of Crimson Gears. "Yup." They chorused. "You'll get your tattoos at CHAOS. Uncle, tell Aunty to meet us at the tattoo floor. For those who haven't teleported before, brace yourselves for the impact." Mikan ordered then teleported everyone.

**~ CHAOS branch America ~**

_THUD_

"Ouch." Red Phoenix groaned at the impact of teleporting. "Where are we?" Ruka asked standing up. "We're in CHAOS's American branch. You were taught English at the academy for a few years right?" Mikan received a nod. "You'll have no problem then." They followed Mikan to a room and found someone reading a book.  
"Sup Rick!" Velia called out. "Hey guys! Fresh meat?" Rick referred to Red Phoenix. "Yup and they're called Red Phoenix." Jair said. "Cool. I'll give you red phoenix heads as tattoos, just tell me where." Natsume went up first; he took his shirt off and pointed to his left chest. Koko got his on his right shoulder and Kitsu on his left. Anna has hers on her right hip and Nonoko on her left hip. Sumire got it on her hand and Mochu on his wrist. Ruka on his right chest and Hotaru on her left thigh. While they were getting their tattoos, Mikan's aunt came in.  
"Hello newbies! I'm Elaine Sakura, the leader of all the CHAOS and the boss of the American branch, also Mikan's aunt and Sakura is just an alias." Elaine informed. "Hello!" they chorused back.  
"Mikan. I want them to live next to your group and show them around. They can help you with your mission and when you're done, I'll find a way to get them out of the academy and live here with you guys. And teach them the languages you know." Elaine said.  
"All of it?" "Oui." Elaine said in french, which caught Ruka's attention. "Êtes vous à moitié français? (_Are you half French?)_" Ruka asked, catching Red Phoenix's attention, they've never heard Ruka talk in French before. "Oui, et moi supposez que vous êtes également à moitié français. (_Yes, and I assume that you're half French)." _Elaine said, receiving a nod from Ruka. "Well goodbye!" Elaine returned to English and went back to her office, but not before giving Mikan the keys.

"You guys ready to go?" Mikan asked when they were done getting their tattoos; they nodded and followed Mikan to their mansion-like condo unit. "How tall is this building?" Ruka asked. "88 floors and we're living on the 88th." Pandora said. "88!?" they chorused. "And the best thing about this elevator is that it's on the side of the building, meaning, you can see the city while we go up or down." Velia said. They looked out the window and were awestruck at the sight of New York lights shining brightly.

_DING_

"We're here." They got off the elevator and went to the door that has the insignia of a red phoenix, next to a door that has a black tribal dragon.  
"Here." Mikan gave Natsume the keys and opened the door. Their room was huge. It has 9 rooms with it's own bathroom, a big lounge with it's own bathroom and a big kitchen. "This place is huge." Sumire said. "Our room looks exactly the same." Mason said.  
"Should we go back to the academy now?" Mikan received nods from everyone and snapped her fingers.

"Ouch." Red Phoenix groaned again as they landed in Mikan's room. "You guys can use the music room first." Myra said.

**~ Time skip to competition ~**

"Hello everyone! This is the last round of the singing competition and we will determine the winner for tonight! Hope you enjoy and please welcome Cryptic Override!" Narumi announced. "Hey guys it's us again! Cryptic Override!" Myra shouted to the crowd and the crowd went wild. "We'll be singing Waking up in Vegas!" Mikan shouted.

**Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry**

**Velia: **You gotta help me out

It's all a blur last night

We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke

**Pandora: **I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key

Spare me your freakin' dirty looks

Now don't blame me

**Myra: **You want to cash out and get the hell out of town

Don't be a baby

Remember what you told me

**Galina & Mikan: **Shut up and put your money where your mouth is

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

**Mikan: **Why are these lights so bright?

Oh, did we get hitched last night dressed up like Elvis?

Why am I wearing your class ring?

**Galina: **Don't call your mother

'cause now we're partners in crime

Don't be a baby

Remember what you told me

**All: **Shut up and put your money where your mouth is

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

**Pnadora & Velia: **You got me into this

Information overload, situation lost control

Send out an S.O.S.

And get some cash out

We're gonna tear up the town

**Myra: **Don't be a baby

Remember what you told me _[x3]_

Told me, told me...

**All: **Shut up and put your money where your mouth is

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

That's what you get, baby

Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!

Give me some cash out, baby

Give me some cash out, baby

"Good night!" Jair and Luke shouted out and the crowd cheered even more.

Crimson Gears went onstage as soon as Cryptic Override left. Mikan passed on a good luck to Natsume before leaving.

"Sup guys!" Koko and Kitsu shouted and received a loud cheer. "We're gonna be singing Shake it."

**Shake it by Metro Station**

**Koko & Kitsu: **_Let's drop!_

_Yeah, come on_

_Shake, shake_

**Ruka: **_I'll take you home_

_If you don't leave me at the front door_

_(Leave me at the front door)_

**Natsume: **_Your body's cold_

_But girl, we're getting so warm_

_And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside_

_(Get inside)_

**Koko: **_Tonight you're falling in love_

**Kitsu: **_(Let me go now)_

**Kitsu: **_This feeling's tearing me up_

**Koko: **_(Here we go now)_

**All: **_Now, if she does it like this_

_Will you do it like that?_

_Now, if she touches like this_

_Will you touch her right back?_

_Now, if she moves like this_

_Will you move it like that?_

_Come on_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

**Koko: **_Your lips tremble_

_But your eye's are in a straight stare_

_(In a straight stare)_

**Kitsu: **_We're on the bed_

_But your clothes are laying right there_

_And I was thinking of places that I could hide_

_(I could hide)_

**Natsume: **_Tonight you're falling in love_

**Ruka: **_(Let me go now)_

**Natsume: **_This feeling's tearing me up_

**Ruka: **_(Here we go now)_

**All: **_Now, if she does it like this_

_Will you do it like that?_

_Now, if she touches like this_

_Will you touch her right back?_

_Now, if she moves like this_

_Will you move it like that?_

_Come on_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

**Natsume & Ruka: **_I saw you dancing there_

_I couldn't get you off my mind_

_But I could tell, that you could tell_

_That I was taking my time_

**Koko & Kitsu: **_But I was thinking of ways_

_To get you staying the night_

_Your body's shaking_

_Turn me on, so I can turn off the lights_

**All: **_Now, if she does it like this_

_Will you do it like that?_

_Now, if she touches like this_

_Will you touch her right back?_

_Now, if she moves like this_

_Will you move it like that?_

_Come on_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

"Can't wait till everyone's done! I wanna know who wins!" Pandora cried out. "Just be patient." Galina said. "Hey guys! So who do you think would win?" Sumire greeted them backstage. "I honestly don't know." Ezra said. "Imagine if it was a tie." Koko snickered. "That would be shocking." Anna said. After a while of waiting, all the remaining contestants that survived round 1 and 2 were called back onstage.  
"Out of five acts, only one will go to Hawaii." Narumi said in a way to create suspense. He took the envelope from the judges and opened it.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. It seems like we have two winners." Narumi said. Shocking the audience and the contestants. Koko and Anna's jaws dropped. "Now that's really shocking." Anna whispered to Koko, who only nodded.

"And those two acts who are going to Hawaii are Cryptic Override and Crimson Gears!" Narumi announced and the crowd broke out into a cheer.  
"Oh. My. God." Myra said. "We're going to Hawaii!" Anna, Nonoko and Sumire squealed. "Congratulations you guys! You'll be leaving at midnight and stay there for a week." Narumi said.

* * *

They all packed their bags and met in Black Dragons room. "CHAOS has a Hawaiian branch and all around the world." Mason informed them. "So don't be surprised whenever you see the building and they're all 88 floors." Ezra said. "And we'll stay at our beach house." Mikan cheerfully said. "You have a beach house!?" Ruka shouted. "Yup, it also has a lab underground, and we use it for anything." "A lab?" Hotaru questioned. "You'd love it Hotaru." Mikan simply said.

"It's midnight." Luke said. "Grab your things and wait a few minutes." Mikan said. _"Uncle. We're leaving, we'll be back in a week." _Mikan telepathically said. "_Be careful there."_ Her uncle replied. "Let's go." Mikan teleported everyone to the beach house and this time, there was no groaning. "I survived!" Koko and Kitsu jokingly said. They all went to pick a room and Natsume picked the room next to Mikan's.

"Wanna go to the beach?" Sumire called out. "We should, it's warm and sunny too!" Velia shouted back and everyone changed into their swimming suits.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **


	7. Chapter 7

The boys were wearing board shorts and a random top, and the girls were wearing the classic bikinis. Sumire wore a green bikini, with a straw fedora hat and slippers. Anna wore a blue bikini and Nonoko a pink bikini, both wearing a sarong skirt. Hotaru was wearing a black bikini with short board shorts and sunglasses.  
Galina wore a pale blue bikini with an anklet, and her hair in a loose and messy braid. Velia wore a beige bikini and her hair in a side ponytail. Pandora wore an orange bikini with short board shorts and a straw fedora hat. Mikan was wearing a white bikini with short board shorts, ray ban pilot shades and her hair in a high and messy ponytail.

"We're in a secluded area of the beach so there's no one else but us here." Luke informed them so they won't be surprised when they see that they are the only ones there. They were waiting for the girls to finish so they just sat down on the couch. When the girls came out together, the boys' faces blushed a bright red, jaws dropped and a heavy nosebleed. The boys could clearly see their curves and toned body. Their perfect bust, flat stomach and long legs made them keep their gazes.  
"Wipe that blood off." Hotaru monotonously said, breaking the boys out of their trance and getting embarrassed. Natsume was still staring at Mikan, he couldn't get his eyes off of her, she looked beautiful and he was thankful that they were in a secluded area or he would have to burn the other guys who stare.  
They set up their blankets and the beach umbrella and sat down, some going to the water. "WATER FIGHT!" Galina yelled as she sent a mini tsunami towards Mikan, Pandora and Velia and Jair and Luke. "GAAAAH!" they screamed.

"Take this!" Pandora shouted, putting her hands in the water, aiming directly under Galina's chin for a water explosion.

_SPLASH_

"Was that hot water!?" Galina screamed at Pandora. Then suddenly, steam was surrounding them.  
"Uh oh." Jair and Luke said. "She's gotten serious." Velia said in a panic. Everything was quiet and still, until a strong jet of water was hurled towards them, making them land by the group.  
"I win!" Mikan shouted when the steam disappeared. "That's not fair Mikan!" Velia shouted. "There's only one rule in this game, and that rule is that there is no rule." Mikan said while coming out of the water, her hair loose from its ponytail. "So you can be fair or unfair, and I choose to be unfair." Mikan explained evilly.  
It was lunchtime and everyone decided to have a barbeque. "This is delicious." Koko moaned, everyone else agreeing. "Mikan, what's that on your back?" Anna asked, everyone turning to look at her back and found two long thin scars running down her back in a diagonal way, forming an X.  
"Oh this? It was from one of our missions." Mikan said nonchalantly. "I remember. Those guards were such a hassle." Pandora said.  
"What happened?" Nonoko asked. "They had a trump card. I couldn't sense their presence from behind, but when I did, the tip of that assholes blades came down on me, but I gave him payback." Mikan summarized in a very short way. "Did it hurt a lot?" Ruka asked worriedly. "It felt exactly how you would feel when you get a three degree burn." Mikan explained. The gang cringed a little from imagining the pain.  
"Let's start training, then we'll go to the lab." Mikan announced.

"Speed first then hand to hand. Now I want all of you to run from the beach house to there." Mikan pointed to the rest of Black Dragons, who were standing 300 meters away from the beach house. "They'll keep recording your time and you have to keep beating that record." Red Phoenix nodded and set into a running stance. "Wouldn't it be harder to run on sand?" Sumire asked. "Yes it is. But by the time you're on par with our speed, you'll find it very easy to run on hard ground. Now ready. Get set. GO!"

**~ Time skip to hand to hand ~**

_THUD_. "Come on, get up." Galina told Hotaru.

"Kyaaah!" Anna and Nonoko screamed who saw fists coming towards their face. Velia and Myra stopped midway and sweat dropped. They were only scaring them. "It's either you block." Velia said. "Or dodge." Myra added.

"Ooh. Feisty, aren't we?" Pandora smirked as she dodged Sumire's swipes. "You could say that."

"Nice block." Jair complimented Koko. "Good punch, but not quick enough." Luke said to Kitsu.

"C'mon bunny boy." Mason taunted. "Grrr." Ruka gritted his teeth, frustrated that he wasn't able to land a single blow.

"C'mon Natsume." Mikan smirked. "You really love taunting." Ezra put a side comment before blocking a punch from Mochu. "How long is this gonna go for?" Natsume asked, slightly panting. "Until you land a blow or I call it a night." Mikan said.

Red Phoenix kept at the training until they were exhausted and it was nearly midnight, so Mikan called it a night and tomorrow was a new day.

Red Phoenix managed to wake up somehow with sore muscles, even Natsume.  
"We're gonna visit the lab today." Mikan announced cheerfully when everyone was seated and eating their breakfast. Hotaru perked up upon hearing the word lab.  
"You'll love it Hotaru." Mikan said. "You guys know the game Dead Space right?" Mason asked. The boys of Red Phoenix nodded while the girls looked clueless, except Hotaru. "I'll show you while we're down there." Myra said to the girls.  
"What about Dead Space?" Koko asked. "The plasma cutter." Jair smirked. "We managed to create the plasma cutter." Mikan said.  
"No way." Ruka had his jaw dropped. "How long have you been working on it?" Hotaru asked. "A year." Pandora said.  
"Does it work?" Natsume asked. "Yup." Galina said. "Let's go." Velia said standing up. They walked out to the side of the beach house where Black Dragons told Red Phoenix to stand back a bit. Mikan went to the middle and brushed the sand away, which revealed a steel floor, which opened up leading to the lab. Mikan looked over her shoulder to Red Phoenix "There's a trampoline at the bottom." She said before jumping down into the hole and the rest following.

Red Phoenix landed safely, thanks to the training that they've been receiving. The corridor that they were walking along was dark except for light bulbs that were on the wall, giving it a little bit of light. They stopped in front of a door with a hand identification device.  
Mikan put her hand on the pad and the door opened, revealing bright white light from the next room. In the middle of the room was the plasma cutter being held up by kinetic force.  
"It looks exactly like from the game." Koko said, staring at it with awe. "Can we see it work?" Kitsu asked. "I'll do it!" Pandora grabbed the plasma cutter and aimed at a section of a wall that looked burnt and had many dummies lying around. Velia pressed a button and new dummies appeared. Pandora took aim and pulled the trigger, plasma energy shooting out and the dummies were cut in half.  
"Holy crap." Ruka said, his mouth agape. Natsume smirked at the weapon and Hotaru had a glint in her eyes. "Is there more of that?" Natsume asked Mikan. "We're still making more."

"I wanna try!"

"I'm first!"

"We made it so we go first!"

"You already had a turn!"

They heard Koko, Kitsu, Velia and Pandora fighting over the plasma cutter. "Be careful with that!" Mason shouted at them. "Sorry." They said sheepishly and Velia went to put it back. "You guys should already have a lab of your own, considering your Alice Hotaru." Mikan said to Natsume and Hotaru. Myra came back with Sumire, Anna and Nonoko from showing them a little bit of the game. Anna smiled, and so did Nonoko and Sumire. "The game looks cool."

**~ Time skip back to school ~**

"Ugh. Jet lag." Luke groaned out. "We should go back to Hawaii sometime." Sumire said excitedly.  
"How are you not jet lagged?" Galina asked. Sumire shrugged. "I can't believe we already finished our training. I thought it would take longer." Koko mentioned. "Well with all the free time that we had, we might as well finish your training." Ezra said. "We should get to sleep." Mason said and everyone went to their room and slept, not bothering to unpack.

The next morning, everyone was still a little bit jet lagged.  
"I hate jet lag." Velia groaned out. "You're not the only one." Luke said. "Oh." Velia suddenly said. "Oh what?" Pandora asked.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Mikan shouted and ran to Velia and gave her a big hug. "EH!?" Jair and Galina shouted. "I can't believe we forgot your birthday." Mason face palmed. "We must have been too busy." Pandora pondered.

"Let's invite them over!" Myra cheered. "We're doing the same thing that we did for Luke's birthday, but a little bit different, we're spending mine on the roof." Velia said. "Sure thing birthday girl." Jair said. "We should get to class, we're really late." Ezra mentioned. "Wow. We really are." Mason said as he looked at the clock. They took their sweet time walking to the class, making them even more late.

"Where are they?" Anna asked worriedly. "Why are you so worried?" Koko asked. "They can take care of themselves anyway." Kitsu piped in. "But we haven't seen them in action." Ruka said. "That's true. So how are we gonna see them in action?" Sumire asked.  
"We ask the DA class to fight them in the forest." Hotaru piped in. "That's a great idea, but how are we gonna convince them?" Anna asked, and then they all looked at Natsume. Natsume raised a brow at them and their plan.  
"Fine." Natsume gave in. It was true, they have never seen Black Dragons in action before, even though they said that they could take care of themselves. Even Mikan looked too kind to hurt others. When they heard the door click open, they looked at the direction and saw it slowly opening.

Mikan peeked through the door, and when she found no teacher in sight, she proceeded to sliding the door wide open and skipping to Red Phoenix, the others following behind.  
"Sup guys. Today is Velia's birthday and we're spending it on the roof. Come to our dorm at the same time as Luke's birthday and we also have the booze." Mikan whispered the last word.  
"We'll be there." Koko said cheerily. "I hope you guys don't get drunk." Anna said jokingly. "Oh this time we're not having the competition, we're gonna make a fire out of them." Mikan whispered.  
"WHAT!?" Anna, Nonoko and Sumire yelled. "Where are you gonna chuck it?" Natsume asked. "In the forest." Mikan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why!?" Ruka asked in disbelief. "Just for fun and we have a little competition on who can throw the farthest." Mikan explained.  
"But why the forest!? What about the animals and the environment!?" Ruka panicked. "Stop worrying. The spot has a barrier around it so nothing's gonna get hurt." "Are you sure?" Ruka asked. "Stop worrying. We do this every time it's Velia's birthday." Pandora said. "So make sure you come." Mason said and the teacher came to start the class.

**Later that day**

It was time for Red Phoenix to head to Black Dragons dorm to help them carry a few boxes of liquor to throw. They set the boxes down as soon as they reached the roof and Pandora started lighting some up and Mikan put up the barrier in the part of the forest that they were going to chuck it at. They all got a bottle and prepared to throw. Luke said loudly "On the count of three. One. Two. Three!" on three, they threw it as far as they could and made a big explosion when it landed.

"So who won?" Velia asked Ezra, who was looking through his binoculars. "The birthday girl won guys." He announced and the boys groaned by having beat by a girl. "Ha! In your face!" Velia rubbed it in.

"We should get down there and clean up the shards." Mason said. They all walked down to the clearing that they threw the bottles at and cleaned up all the shards and planted new grass that were burnt. Red Phoenix glanced at each other and waited for Hotaru to give the signal for the DA students.

"Now." Hotaru whispered into the earpiece and all the DA students surrounded Black Dragons in an instant.

"Hm? What's this?" Myra wondered with a smirk on her face. "Since we haven't seen you guys in action before, we asked the DA students to fight you." Ruka explained. "That's all?" Pandora asked with a disappointed look.  
"Do you want us to kill them or…?" Jair uncertainly asked. "What!? Don't kill them! Just make them exhausted or something!" Ruka shouted out in panic.  
"Why are you asking?" Natsume replied. "That's because you see us at our best when our goal is to kill the enemy, especially when it's a tough opponent." Mason explained. "You guys have to fight as well." Velia declared. "Alright." Hotaru replied.

"Can we at least know who they are first?" Pandora said.

"Rui Amane. Curse Alice." He introduced himself cheerfully.  
"Hayate Matsudaira. Air Alice."  
"Hajime Yakumo. Insect Pheromone."  
"Nobara Ibaragi. Ice Alice."  
"Yoichi Hijiri. Ghost Manipulation Alice."  
"Tsubasa Ando. Shadow Manipulation Alice." They all introduced themselves and Natsume chose who would fight with whom. He chose himself and Rui to fight Mikan, Anna with Myra, Nonoko with Velia, Hotaru and Nobara with Galina, Sumire with Pandora, Ruka and Tsubasa with Ezra, Koko and Mochu with Jair, Kitsu and Hajime with Luke and Yoichi and Hayate with Mason.

"It's only hand to hand combat." Sumire said. They went to different spots of the clearing and started immediately.

Mikan avoided punches and kicks from both Natsume and Rui, until Natsume snuck a punch to her face, causing her to block and Rui aiming to kick her stomach.  
She quickly kicked Natsume away and turned back to Rui and gave him a falcon punch, making him fly back to a tree. Natsume kept at it until Mikan was bored, so she jumped and did a handstand on Natsume's shoulders, grabbed his shoulders and threw him towards Rui who was recovering from the falcon punch. Due to the speed and force of Mikan's throw, Natsume didn't get a chance to stop himself.

Myra was also dodging attacks from Anna and threw in some attacks of her own, when she had enough of just dodging, she quickly slid under Anna and kicked right under the chin, causing her to fly up a bit. Myra quickly grabbed her ankles and threw her back down to the ground.  
"I think I'm done." Anna tried to say. "Okay, we'll just watch the others." Myra said.

Velia was throwing in fast punches and kicks towards Nonoko who was avoiding them quite well, until Velia snuck in a sidekick to her feet, making Nonoko fall. Velia grabbed her ankles and threw her to a tree. Nonoko hit the tree too hard and made her too winded to fight. "Looks like we're done." Velia said. Nonoko only nodded and followed Velia to Myra and Anna who were watching the rest.

Galina was having quite a fun time with Hotaru and Nobara fighting against her, they were good, but not good enough. Nobara aimed a sidekick to her face, but Galina blended with movement and used the momentum to grab her leg and throw her to Hotaru. They got up again and tried to hit Galina again.

Pandora was giving Sumire a barrage of attacks that Sumire nearly failed to dodge, until Pandora punched her in the stomach, causing her to hunch over and fly back a bit. Pandora was quickly behind her and kicked her back, making her fly back to the same spot and Pandora was quickly in front of her, grabbing her face and smashing the back of her head to the ground, but with enough force to make her dizzy. And Pandora and Sumire's fight was finished and they went to the others to watch.

Ezra was reading Ruka's and Tsubasa's body language, making him able to dodge any move. He blocked the punch from Tsubasa, grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder to Ruka, making both fall. They tried to land a single blow but he was just too slippery for them.

Jair was having a blast, with Koko's and Mochu's frustrated faces from not being able to land a blow. Ruka and Tsubasa were running to him from both side and fists ready, when they were close enough and ready to punch Jair, he delivered a palm punch directly on their diaphragms, making them winded and feeling a bit sick. So they stopped at that and went to watch the others.

Kitsu and Hajime were panting slightly from Luke who was giving them a hard time to hit him. They both came on both sides to land an aerial kick on Luke, but he grabbed their ankles and dragged them down, accidentally making them butt heads when they crashed to the ground. They stopped the fight at that from too much pain on their skulls.

Mason looked like he was gliding when he dodged every attack Yoichi and Hayate threw at him. After a few more minutes of dodging, just like Galina, he blended with the movement of their body and used the momentum of Yoichi's punch, grabbed his arm and swung him around to Hayate. Mason let go of Yoichi and crashed into Hayate who was coming at them at full speed.

**Ten minutes later ~**

"We're done ~!" Mikan sang out and walked over to the group with Natsume and Rui trudging behind her.

"Us too!" Galina yelled. "So, do you believe that we can take care of ourselves?" Velia asked with a smirk to Ruka. "You can do more than just that." Mochu groaned out. "This was actually a fun birthday." Velia said. "I better heal you guys before you go." Mikan said and one by one, the DA students were completely healed and headed back to their dorms. "We should go as well. It's pretty late." Ezra said. Both groups said goodnight to each other and went off.


End file.
